To cross-sectionally measure bone mineral density of the spine and hip in potential cardiac transplant patients & in cardiac transplant recipients and to follow these measurements prospectively in order to determine whether cardiac transplant recipients have increased incidence of bone loss and bone morbidity and to determine what factors are responsible for bone loss.